Super Sunday
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Nick had plans to watch the Super Bowl. At least, Zak thinks so.


Title: Super Sunday

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nick has plans to watch the Super Bowl. At least, Zak thinks so.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Super Sunday

"Niiicck, come on! Are you really going to leave me all by myself for hours?"

"Stop whining, Zak. You've known about this Super Bowl party for weeks. Aaron invited both of us – come with me if you don't want to be here alone."

Zak pouted and flopped on the couch, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "You know I think football is boring as fuck. And I can't believe you'd rather watch a bunch of sweaty jocks chase a weird shaped ball than spend the afternoon with me."

Nick rolled his eyes as he put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet. "You're not going to make me feel guilty, Zak. I spend plenty of time with you. The Super Bowl is one day a year, and I'm going to watch it." He slipped on his jacket and picked up his keys. "Last chance to come with me."

Zak just sat motionless, staring straight ahead and making a show of ignoring Nick.

"Ok, Pouty McPouterson. Suit yourself." Nick dropped a kiss on Zak's hair and headed for the door. The dark haired man jumped up and grabbed a handful of Nick's shirt before he could walk out. He turned on his best puppy dog eyes and asked, "Please, Nick? Pleeasse? If you stay here, I'll do that thing you really like."

"You mean you'll stay off Twitter for a whole day? Nah, not worth it."

Zak flounced back to the couch. "Fine. FINE. Go ahead. Have TONS of FUN. I have lots of things to do by myself anyway."

Nick resisted the urge to laugh at Zak's behavior. The man could out-diva any woman on the planet when he wanted to. "I'll be back in a few hours. Love you."

Zak grumbled, "Love you, too," as Nick walked out the door.

Nick pulled up in Aaron's driveway and carried in the party snacks he'd picked up on the way. "Hey, Aaron," he called as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, G. Damn, what all did you bring?"

"Chips, guacamole, chicken wings, and some sliced sandwiches. Plus a couple cases of beer. Am I the last one?"

"Yeah. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show."

"Zak was having one of his tantrums because I wouldn't stay home with him."

Aaron grinned. "I'm sure he'll get over it when you surprise him at halftime. Have do you plan to get in the house without him noticing?"

"Well, knowing him, he'll pout for awhile, complain to Gracie about what a thoughtless boyfriend I am, then take a nap. I should be able to sneak in. If not, well, when has Zak ever turned down a chance for sex?"

"Dude, no offense, but that is so not something I want to know."

Nick laughed and slapped Aaron on the back. "Let's go watch the game."

They joined the others in the den and spent the first half of the game cheering, talking trash, and eating. When the whistle blew for halftime, Nick called Zak's cell. As he expected, the call rang and rang before going to voicemail. Perfect. He pocketed the phone and said, "See you later, guys. I'm out."

A chorus of voices rose up, trying to convince him to stay.

Aaron spoke up. "Cut him some slack. He's got to go appease his boyfriend."

"Don't be jealous, G. You know you wish you had a hot piece of ass waiting for you."

Aaron snorted. "I like my ass with a few less muscles and a couple more tits. Take it easy, Nick."

He drove home quickly and let himself into the house, patting Gracie when she ran to greet him. He slipped into the bedroom and found Zak sound asleep on his back, wearing just his boxers. He stripped down and slid into bed, sprinkling light kisses across the broad chest and shoulders until the older man began to stir.

"What the...? Nick? I thought you were at Aaron's."

Nick kissed his way up Zak's neck as he answered. "Now why" KISS "would I want" KISS "to spend the afternoon" KISS "watching a bunch of sweaty jocks" KISS "when I could be with you?" He ended the sentence by nipping at the full lips until they opened and sliding his tongue inside. Zak sighed into Nick's mouth and wound his arms around his back. When they parted, he looked into the soft brown eyes and said, "I'm glad you came back."

Nick smiled. "Me too." He trailed his hand down muscular abs and dipped into the boxers riding low on pale hips. He wrapped it around the semi-hard cock and squeezed, hearing Zak groan and feeling him swell further. His own hardness was drawn up tightly against his stomach, and he ground himself Zak's thigh as he stroked him to full hardness. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and pulled them off, tossing them behind him. He moved between the open legs and spread them further, lowering his head to press open mouthed kisses to the pulsing flesh before him. He blew cool air across the head, drawing a whimper from his lover before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking. Zak writhed on the sheets as the younger man teased the slit with the tip of his tongue and licked his way down the shaft. He took his balls in his mouth and rolled them on his tongue while rubbing the sensitive skin just below. The dual sensations caused Zak to involuntarily spread his legs wider.

Nick urged him over onto his stomach and up on his knees. He pushed his head down onto the mattress so that his ass was in the air, perfectly positioned for what Nick had planned. He caressed and squeezed each muscular cheek and covered them with soft, open mouthed kisses. He traced the crack with his tongue before pulling the cheeks apart and licking circles around the puckering hole. Zak whined as Nick paid careful attention to all but the one place he wanted to feel him most. Nick finally took pity on him and began to lick his hole, flattening his tongue and dragging it across the sensitive flesh again and again before delving inside. Zak let out a steady stream of moans as the wet muscle slithered in and out. He wrapped a hand around his aching cock and stroked as he sought release. He was so caught up in what he was feeling that he didn't notice the tongue being replaced by Nick's cock until a firm thrust brought it to his attention. Without lube, the initial entry burned much more than usual, and he stroked his cock firmly in an effort to take his mind off of it. When the pain subsided, he pushed back to let Nick know to start moving.

Nick began pumping his hips slowly, groaning at the feel of the tight heat surrounding him. He rocked back and forth as Zak's hand flew over his own cock, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. When Nick shifted position and rubbed across his prostate, the added stimulation was more than enough. He moaned Nick's name as he came hard, semen shooting across his fingers and over the pillow.

Nick gritted his teeth as Zak tightened around him, fighting the urge to join him. He reached under the older man and knocked the stained pillow to the floor before pulling out and pushing Zak onto his back. He pressed his legs back against his chest and re-entered him, groaning when he felt his balls resting against his lover's ass. He pumped his hips furiously, feeling the swirling in his abdomen that signaled his impending orgasm. A few more thrusts and he stilled, filling Zak's ass. He sagged against his chest as his legs came down and wrapped around his thighs. Strong hands ran over his back as his body trembled in the aftermath. He attempted to roll off Zak, but he held him in place and reached down to snag the blankets. Nick buried his face in the junction of neck and shoulder and kissed the sweaty skin as they drifted off together in the fading light.


End file.
